1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a developer container storing developer, as well as a cartridge, an image formation unit, and an image formation apparatus that are each provided with the developer container.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electrophotographic image formation apparatus has been proposed that is provided with a development device and a developer container that is removably mounted to the development device (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-170024, for example).